1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head wrap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head wrap for keeping a hairstyle of a user in place while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for head wraps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,985 to Dalton teaches a head covering having the general appearance of a turban and made from elastic fabric so as to fit securely in a snug manner about the head. Liner components are of a fleecy material to partially fill the interior of the head covering and thereby compensate for the wearer""s loss of hair to render the appearance of a head covering worn over a full head of hair.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,035 to Whyte teaches a turban hat comprising an elongate strip of material having two arms, respective arms extending from a mid-point between the ends of the strip to a respective distal one of said ends and each arm having first and second edges, at least one of said arms being looped around the other, each arm having at least a portion of either of its edges adjacent its distal end attached to at least a portion of an edge of an are adjacent the midpoint and at least a portion of either of its edges adjacent its distal end attached to at least a portion of an edge of the other arm adjacent the distal end, the loop being arranged so that one arm can be pulled through the other arm to alter the xe2x80x9chat sizexe2x80x9dof the headgear. Preferably a first portion of a first edge of one arm adjacent the distal end of said arm is attached to a second portion of said edge of said arm adjacent said mid-point and a first portion of a first edge of the other arm adjacent the distal end of said arm is attached to a second portion of said edge of said arm adjacent said mid-point.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,175 to Taylor teaches a fabric body of a device that includes an inner satin-like fabric resistant to entanglement with hair engaged thereby, and an outer fabric which imparts strength, durability and cushioning to the device. Rear and side sections of the device respectively overlie the rear and sides of the head of a person wearing it. Strap-like sections extend from the side sections around the front, the opposite side, and part of the rear of the head of the user. Each strap-like section has a band of fastener material which releasably engages complementary fastener material upon the outer surface of the rear section of the device. A flap-like upper portion of the rear section of the device may be folded rearwardly and downwardly into overlying relationship with the fastener material and the outer ends of the strap-like sections. The upper and lower edges of the rear and side section of the body of the device are curved.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,528 to Day teaches a fitted hair towel for drying hair naturally, thereby avoiding the damaging effects associated with typical electric heat drying apparatus. The fitted hair towel is adapted to fit securely on the head so that it can be worn during any activity undertaken by the wearer without restricting the range of motion. An elasticized top edge of the towel member is wrapped from the back of the head at the hairline around the sides of the head to the forehead where inverted corners are secured by fasteners. The towel member is wrapped around the hair to form a towel tube. The towel tube is twisted and wrapped over the top and against the back of the wearer""s head. A strap member at the bottom edge of the towel member is pulled to draw together openings located at the bottom edge, thereby gathering the bottom edge. Opposing ends and of the strap member are wrapped around either side of the wearer""s head and cooperative fastening means are engaged at the wearer""s forehead to secure the towel member in a wrapped configuration.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,956 to Barrientos teaches a head bandanna for protecting and covering the head area, which is used in sporting, recreational and work activities and includes a head covering made of fabric having a front and a rear portion, wherein the front portion has a front curved edge substantially in the shape of a semicircle. There is also a curved headband made of absorbent material and having the shape of a longitudinal strip and being integrally connected to the front curved edge of the front portion of the head covering at a 90 degree angle facing downwardly relative to the headband. Velcro closure tabs are connected to opposite ends of the headband for fitting the head bandanna on the wearer""s head in a conforming and secure fit.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,919 to Graham teaches a convenient hair wrap which covers the rear portion of the head and allows for retention of the hair at that portion to retain a hair style or the like, and is easily positionable and securable on a wearer""s head. Additionally, the hair wrap provides an aesthetically pleasing hair cover which may be worn out in public and still present a fashionable look.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,532 to Thomas et al. teaches a combination head/hair band and hair gathering device(s) that is comprised of two or more joined flexible textile loops featuring adjustable circumferences. The first loop is intended to wrap around the users head and serve as a head/hair band. The second loop or loops is/are attached to the primary loop at the location(s) from which gathered hair, i.e. ponytail/pigtails/hair braid(s), are intended to be secured. The gather hair is routed through the second loop(s) and secured by tensioning of slide device(s) defining the loop circumferences. In the one embodiment, a single length of a flexible textile cordage is routed over the wearers head and both ends are then routed through a first slide device positioned underneath the hair at the back of the head. The hair is ten gathered and the cord ends are routed around opposite sides of the gathered hair, and tensioned and secured with a second slide device. The device is very elegant in its simplicity and effectiveness in restraining the hair.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for head wraps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a head wrap for keeping a hairstyle of a user in place while sleeping that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a head wrap for keeping a hairstyle of a user in place while sleeping that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a head wrap for keeping a hairstyle of a user in place while sleeping that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a head wrap for keeping a hairstyle of a user in place while sleeping. The wrap includes a forehead-covering portion and a back of the head-covering portion. The forehead-covering portion has a foreheadcomfort strip that extends therealong. The back of the head-covering portion includes a pair of head-covering portions that are generally triangular-shaped and flare rearwardly from the forehead-covering portion to bases that are free and overlap each other vertically along the middle of the back of the head of the user. The base of one head-covering portion has a series of first portion of hook and loop fasteners and the base of the other head-covering portion has a series of second portion of hook and loop fasteners that engage the series of first portion of hook and loop fasteners to maintain the head wrap around the head of the user.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.